


Birth of Solitude

by Swee_tly



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Brothers, Demons, Final Battle, Memories, Minor Violence, Other, Sibling Rivalry, Sword Fighting, my own headcanon, video game excerpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swee_tly/pseuds/Swee_tly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil struggles to understand why Dante looks at him with such an expression. Why his punches hold such menace yet his eyes hold such pain. But he never truly understands. Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> In the final boss fight of DMC: Devil May Cry, I felt that a little more needed to be said. With my own interpretation of what happens in between the cut scenes. If you haven't played the game and want to know what happens in this scene, search up the final fight on youtube. Try keywords like "DMC Final Battle Virgil" or something like that. And possibly avoid the walk through done by Mediacows. Unless you want to be forever confused by 'clitoris mode' and the other (hilarious) profanities they talk about. :P
> 
> DMC: Devil May Cry does not belong to me, nor do the characters.

“And I can’t let you stop me, brother. Stand aside.”

 

“Don’t do this.”

 

“Vergil, please!”

 

“Stay out of this!”

 

The snarl ripped from his lips. Vergil stood with his shoulders braced, standing his ground. Kat’s cheeks smarted and her outstretched hand recoiled with a flinch.

 

She backed away hesitantly, withdrawing to a safer location as the two commenced their standoff. Each mirrored the other’s step. Cautiously, the brothers judged each other; both not liking what prowled before them. _Rebellion_ manifested on Dante’s back as he slowly reached for it, matching speed with Vergil who now firmly grasped _Yamato’s_ hilt. The agonisingly slow speed of their draw was broken with a click. Vergil released the katana from her scabbard and charged Dante with a roar. _Rebellion_ now gripped firmly in his hand, the second brother followed suit.

 

A deafening clash sounded as the two swords met. From behind the entwined blades, both sets of dangerous eyes connected, locked in their own battle. Unreadable emotion sparked fiercely between the two while they both attempted to overpower the other. Their initial pause after the clash ended and with a push, the twins separated. The brothers poised and glared at each other over the short distance between them. And all too soon, they launched into battle. The real fight now began.

                                                                                                                           

Waves of nostalgia washed through Vergil as he once again met Dante’s blade with his own. The air was sliced apart as glints of silver and black flashed in the errily lit sky. The brothers sparred with cuts, blocks and parries. Although none hit their mark, one swordsman seemed closer to first blood than the other. A smirk tilted Vergil's lips. _Just like old times._ But the smirk fell almost as quickly as it came. Something about this duel felt different than usual. It had a much more ominous atmosphere than the mere squabbles of their past. Back then, Dante would charge, a flurry of strength over skill as Vergil easily parried his attacks. The white haired twin would smile tauntingly as his red clad brother rebutted with a string of furious curses, softened by the wild grin that shone brightly upon his face. _The smile of the brother that I knew and loved._

 

Vergil felt that this fight was not the same. It would be foolish to think otherwise. The absence of Dante’s childish anger was most apparent, but the blatant fact that his brother no longer had that smile planted on his face was what shook Vergil the most. His lips were not graced with the smirk that Vergil often sought to calm his anguished mind. _Why do you fight me like this? I only wished to…_ His thoughts fell short. Distracted as he was with memories of the past, Vergil failed to block the impending attack.

 

Dante, now wielding his Eryx gauntlets, smashed an armored fist into the side of his sibling’s face. In the second before the blurred fists connected, Vergil moved to retaliate only to discover that he could not. He was struck inanimate by the deep sadness that burned within his brothers glowing eyes. It seemed to consume them and Vergil in turn. Almost mercifully, Dante’s weapon connected with a sickening thud. Slightly shocked by his sudden advance in their fight, Dante hesitated for a heartbeat. However, adrenaline cleared his moment of doubt. It fueled his second punch to the opposite cheek causing his bewildered twin to crumple suddenly under his ferocious assault. In a seemingly effortless twist, Dante threw an uppercut. His face curled into a wince; his knuckles solidly hit home.

 

Vergil was launched into the air with a snap. The sensation of falling quickly returned him to his senses and he twisted lithely in the air. His feet landed slightly off kilter, forcing him to fall back a pace. The natural reaction might have been to nurture the colored cheeks that contrasted his cobalt eyes, but Vergil stood slowly. He rose from a crouch with his back straight and head down. The gloves that donned his hands protested faintly when his grip flexed. His fingers writhed around the hilt of _Yamato_ , trying to quell their furious trembling. White hair flipped as he looked up sharply, initiating his return attack with newly unleashed bloodlust that brought purpose to his stride.

 

 _Why can I no longer recognise you, brother? Yamato_ slid through the air, dancing and singing as she carved through Dante's defense, seeking the flesh of her opponent. Surprised by his brothers’ sudden blitz, Dante was overwhelmed.

 

 _Why can’t I see your face?_ Blow upon blow reigned down, whether it be blunt, blade or hilt, all connected painfully. _The warm smile that gleamed as your lips called my name. The burning eyes that pierced me as I met you with my own._ The contorted brow on his brother’s face framed his now feral and demonic eyes. They illuminated Dante’s scarlet demeanor. His eyes seemed to be watching Vergil intently but not recognizing what they saw.  _Where are you brother?_ A part of Vergil desperately sought the presence of the sibling he remembers within the man who stood before him. _I will not lose you!_ Dante’s teeth glared as they clenched slightly against the pain, his demonic properties taking over and quickly healing his wounds.

 

With a flash, Dante’s dual guns appeared seemingly out of thin air. He aimed down his sights and released a barrage of bullets towards his twin’s advancing form. _You, who those guns so lovingly trust and revere… Where are you?_ With swift but controlled movements, Vergil fell back and deflected any bullets that actually threatened him. _Why do you fight me like this?_ Using a well-practiced a flick of the wrist, four blue swords were created above Vergil’s head, twirling as they poised dangerously in the air. One after the other, Vergil released them; a quick succession of deadly steel. He rose himself into the air and hovered easily, hoping for the better advantage. Coiling himself for his next attack, Vergil launched at Dante’s crippled figure. The red clad brother was still trying to recover from twin's previous assault.

 

With a rumbling crash, the katana struck the ground where Dante had previously crouched. The latter had exploded into backwards flip, narrowly avoiding the killing blow as it passed between his legs while airborne. Being the more adept fighter, Vergil continued with the momentum of his original attack and swung the blade around, going for the throat. He missed, the edge glancing off his brother’s cheekbone. A hiss slipped through Dante’s scarlet lips. _This is pointless. S_ _caring your face will not bring back what once was mine. Please! Come back to me brother!_

The two now fought head on, swords entangling as they whistled through the air. The weapons would come to a sudden halt, blades glancing off only to return once more. But as time slid past, Dante got a little faster. He got a little stronger. He began to surpass Vergil as the emotion that flared brightly within him grew and grew, almost seeping out and assisting in Dante’s attacks. And as Vergil stared into the abyss of his brother’s emotions, clarity resounded in his mind.

_No… No, brother…_

Clang!

_Brother…_

 

Clash!

_Brother!_

Vergil’s eyes slid shut.

_Dante..._

 

 _Rebellion_ pierced Vergil’s chest in one swift and seemingly effortless thrust.

 

_It seems… that I had lost you a long time ago._

With his last coherent thought, agony tore through Vergil to his very core. His hands came up to meet the blade that impaled him, vainly attempting to remove it. Pools of his lifeblood dribbled around the hilt of _Rebellion_ , and the blade seemed to hum with satisfaction. Vergil felt the world tilt as he floated down to his knees, one after the other. His face contorted angrily, the cries fury and disbelief gurgling in his throat. Blood gathered at his knees and stained his pants to a ripe, crusty red. In no time at all, Vergil found himself sliding down the fine and cutting edge of _Rebellion_. His body fell backwards, head falling roughly to rest upon the ground. His arms weakly attempted to reach up towards Dante swimming face. His brother hovered over him, firmly grasping the sword that pierced his aching chest. But as those demonic eyes lit, Vergil’s pain reached a new peak.

 

The bloodied torso protested violently as _Rebellion_ began to twist sadistically, carving its place. But no matter the sheer agony it caused, what hurt Vergil most was the intent behind the pain. Dante turned the blade with such cruelty that the white haired twin felt something deep within himself crumble to pieces.  _Oh, Dante._ Over and over again, Vergil tried to raise his arms to touch, to cover, to hide the expression of his brothers face that bore into him. _You wish to end me so desperately?_ Had Vergil been able to speak his mind, his voice surely would have cracked with emotion. _So be it._ A slight twinge of fear gripped his ever slowing heart and his eyes rolled upward towards an unseen sky. His gasping and pained breaths seemed to fade into a peaceful monotone; a calmness sinking into his thoughts, but muffled voices caught his waning attention. His resigned mind perked with interest and some precious energy was forced to his ears, bringing the drifting words into clarity.

 

“…ante. Dante, …n’t kill him. Please.” Black spots danced in front of his eyes, slowly blocking out the light as his hearing tried to pick out the desperate, muffled pleas. “I’m be….ou. Please st… For me.”

 

Dante’s face was now framed by pitch black as Vergil’s pulse grew weak. The latter gazed up at his brother, all strength gone from his limbs as he watched those burning eyes swivel to the owner of the voice at his side. Kat, that _human_ , was interfering. Dante had won this fight, perhaps for the first time, and she opted to beg him to save a life that was not her own. _Leave us be, girl._ They had to settle this fight between themselves. _Leave us to this… please._ But as Dante’s eyes returned to his weakening brother, a flicker of dread filled Vergil tired heart. All he saw was the pity and mercy that floated behind those crimson eyes. Slowly, as the colour ebbed away, a mighty heave rocked Dante’s body as _Rebellion_ was dislodged from his Vergil’s chest.

 

Vergil had almost slipped away into the peaceful darkness that swam about his head, but as the blade was removed, he was ripped back to the present. The agony lingering in his chest anchored him to reality, but even as the wound healed with excruciating vigor, the torment within remained. Scorching breath was sucked through his lungs at an incredible speed. It drove adrenaline into every nerve, causing him to convulse once on the cold ground.

 

A trembling hand rose into his line of sight as his eyes cleared and labored breathing ceased. Something along the lines of relief dwelled behind Vergil's eyes, but as briefly as it showed, a cold mask encased any flicker of weakness that remained.

 

The victor gazed down at the fallen; the merciful sparing the vanquished. A deep sigh vibrated through Dante as _Rebellion_ was placed between his shoulders, vanishing with a flicker of light. And slowly, the hand that previously held such deadly intent was offered to the man staring up in repressed respect. Vergil paused only for a moment, taken aback by the unresolved hostility that lingered in the air. The sudden, peaceful gesture left him unsettled but with surprisingly brittle strength, he reached up to grasp the offered palm to lift himself from the ground. As his brother’s hand connected with his own, a flash of a distant memory was brought to light:

 

_Much to the same setting, a brother stood proudly, looking down at the boy sprawled on the ground by his feet. He reached for his other half, hand offered in equality and acceptance. The twin who lay upon the ground looked up at his towering brother, his own hand reaching for that connection and exchange._

 

But then it was gone. With a heave, Vergil was pulled to his feet. Both brothers still held onto each other’s firm grasp, gazes meeting with a weary but tolerant glint. Their eyes never broke contact, leaving their hands to part once and for all. Deep breathing was the only sound above the whistle of the wind until one brother broke the silence.

 

Dante spoke with level and firm resolve. “The world is under my protection now.”

 

“You’ve chosen the wrong side.” The statement leaked through his lips without a moments hesitation. “You’re not human, Dante, and you never will be.” Venom laced Vergil’s words as he offered his brother a final piece of advice. The message slipped through his twin’s defense, if only just but no reaction answered his response. Vergil’s icy gaze broke away from his brother’s smoldering stare to glace at the vulnerable woman who shuffled by Dante’s side. Vergil said nothing to Kat and turned his back on Dante, bending to retrieve his katana as he did so.

 

With an uncharacteristic grunt of effort, Vergil raised _Yamato_ and she cut through the air once more, summoning a gate of demonic, azure mist. As his shoulders drew back to their former height, Vergil turned once more to face his kin. His _former_ kin.

 

“I loved you, brother…”

 

The response of pitiful silence answered him. His gaze, charged with turmoil, fully met eyes that sat as if set in stone. Uncompromising. Unforgiving. The weight in his chest crushed him to an unbearable degree. With a turn of his heel, the white haired brother tore his sight away and launched into the void without a sound.

 

The expanses of the rift floated before him. Space distorted under his pace as he left that man behind with a single step. And, as the forsaken Nephilim drew upon well practiced, but long forgotten willpower and resisted one last, desperate glance over his shoulder, the blue door slid shut.

 

Vergil stood stock still, shoulders sagging with each second that passed. He sank to his bloodied knees, one at a time, clutching his katana to his chest in a shaking grip. He sought strength from his cherished partner but her familiar hilt held him no comfort. The portal was not the only door that closed, for in that moment he could feel his heart being bound deep within himself, locks closing securely as he faced the one cold truth.

 

He was alone, with no one to love him back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think! This is only my second story (ever) so any feedback is greatly appreciated.. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this without playing/watching Vergil's Downfall. So if I royally screw something up somehow, please let me know :P


End file.
